rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Were We Here?
Sarge, Grif and Simmons are searching for Caboose. Church and Caboose turn on their radio's to stop O'Malley (now known as Omega) from reaching Tex. Church and Tex have an argument over which one of the two may be infected, when they hear Simmons with a maniac voice on the radio. Tex melees Church and runs to red team whilst Tucker throws grenades to stop her. Church reaches Red team 1st and tells them that he thinks one of their number is infected. Sarge immediately shoots Grif with a shotgun (which he states is part of Emergency Plan Delta). Church then reveals that he believed Simmons is infected. Donut tells him that that's how all plans start. Simmons gets on top of the Warthog's Machine gun and aims at Sarge, telling him that killing Sarge would make him leader of Red Team, then planning on killing every being in the universe. Sarge tells Donut to initiate Emergency Plan: Traitor Simmons #11, Donut reacts to the order by shooting Grif in the face with a Battle Rifle. Sarge reminds him that he said #11, to which Donut asks where can he find a steamroller. Tex then shows up and continuously beats Simmons on the floor. Sarge then asks if she'd like to join Red team as he believes Technically, black is just a really dark shade of red. Caboose turns back on his radio and Omega jumps into him. Tex then jumps out of her body and into Cabooses. Church follows her. Tucker tells Sarge that Tex and Omega have a plan to enslave the entire alien race, and that Tex would probably become something like a Queen of the Universe. Donut gasps and says in an effeminate voice that he never knew we were hosting that competition. Red team then go to Lopez to ask him where there are any explosives blow up the ship with. When Tucker attempts to stop them Sarge responds with "Well, that's a nice idea son, but blowin' stuff up ain't a democracy." Sarge then drives off with Grif, Simmons, and Donut. In the meantime, in Caboose's mind, Church meets; A cowardly Simmons who praises himself when he captures Church, a Grif with a funny voice who calls Simmons 'Simon', a Donut with a girl's voice who likes shopping, a Sarge whose accent changes from stereotypical cockney to a stereotypical pirate accent, a Tucker who brags on about things that he believes the others already know so there's no point in telling them. Church is taken to Caboose who is more of a here, he notices a sister with a man's voice. They take him to where Tex and Omega are fighting. Church sees that they have ceased fire and so kills Omega AND Tex with Tucker's Energy Sword, thinking that there's no way Caboose understands the sword only works for Tucker. He then drops a grenade and kills himself, accidentally taking the Mental-formed Sister with him. Omega then takes over Donut. Elsewhere, Lopez meets with the new Shiela who is now a ship, and Andy jokes by saying that she's fat. The mental Sister pops up in the real world but a surge sends it back to the snow world where a series of Churches are. Captain Butch Flowers, no longer evil, meets Tucker. He is about to tell him Red Team's only weakness when he stops. When he's asked why, he says that he is dramatically pausing for an unknown reason. He is killed via Sniper Rifle whilst saying so. Red team then tries to help the''Evil'' Donut. He is then meleed by Tex and so Omega jumps into Sarge. Tex melees Sarge as well, but Omega jumps into Grif, who falls asleep. Omega jumps back into Doc, before jumping into Church. Church is surprised by the fact that he feels the same. After being meleed by Tex, Omega reaches his goal: Tex. Tex goes to the ship, taking one of the Wyoming helmets with her. The ship launches and is destroyed by Andy's explosion. There is no explosion, so Grif boos the destruction. When a tiny explosion occurs afterwards, Red Team is amazed by it, with the exception of Grif, who didn't see it. Real ending Blue team returns to their base. Caboose and Church mimic the first episode by asking why they are there. Church shows the reason why War is obsolete. Caboose then says he actually meant why were they not in the shade. Grif and Simmons are looking at Blue team via sniper rifle, also mimicking the 1st episode. Sarge has constructed a Mongoose out of "tiny Warthog parts". When deciding what to name it, Sarge tells them not to give the Mongoose any stupid names. This mimics Season one where Grif names the new jeep Puma, which no one gets, even though it looks similar to one. Sarge then decided on Warthog. Roosterteeth has stated this is the real ending. Alternative Ending 1 Because of the death of Tex and Junior, the Blues kill Sarge and Simmons. It ends in complete destruction when they run around the entire canyon killing each other shouting "Son of a Bitch!" every time they die. Caboose is the victor for several seconds before being killed by a falling Ghost. This ending is the version shown on redvsblue.com. Order of Deaths *Sarge, by Church & Tucker (since the shots were from the sniper rifles they carried) *Simmons, by either Church or Tucker (since they both carried a sniper rifle) *Church, by Caboose (Caboose's Friendly Fire) in the Scorpion previously inhabited by Sheila * Doc by Sarge (who was revieved by Doc) *Sarge by Sister *Tucker, by Grif *Grif, by Sister *Sister, by Donut *Donut, by Caboose *Caboose, by Donut's Motorcycle, which Caboose had destroyed. Trivia Sarge dies twice, due to Doc healing him. Also, Caboose has the most kills, with Donut and Sister tied for second. Alternative Ending 2 Sarge orders an air strike on the Blues, but Vic refuses. Sarge goes insane and heads back underground, responding to the answer, "Sir, where are you going?", with "To get some answers." He talks to Vic on the computer, who is angry because his plan was foiled. Sarge destroys the computer with his trusty Shotgun, and Blood Gulch is destroyed. It is then revealed that they were playing a Japanese game called Red VS. Blue and it is 2003 (the year the show premiered). There are credits and Japanese actors quoting lines from the series. The episode then ends with the 8 characters in the Halo 2 post-match screen. Saying, "Man, that was the weirdest game I ever played. It ends with Sarge saying, "Same teams?" When everyone agrees, he says, "New map." Everyone repeats him. Alternative Ending 3 It is revealed that Church was only having a dream. He is shaken awake by Tucker, who is in black armor. Momentarily mistaking Tucker for Tex, he asks, "Tex?" Tucker has no idea who he is talking about, and it is revealed Church was in a coma after Caboose blasted him with a tank. After this, Simmons and Grif arrive. The Blues panic and attempt to run, but Church says that they worked with the Reds and that nothing bad's going to happen. The Reds are puzzled, then open fire with their assault rifles and obliterate the Blues. Alternative Ending 4 Church shouts at Tex to come back from the ship. Tex turns and hovers, facing them. Grif says, "That thing doesn't have any sort of weapons...does it?" Tex fires a missile, and Sarge's last words are, "Oh, snap!" The explosion kills all the Blood Gulch Warriors. Alternative Ending 5 This is a repeat of Ending 1, except it shows what happens to everybody after they get killed in words. It is revealed that Sarge commanded many Red forces over the years, before dying. He was also awarded the Medal of Redness, but it was revoked when he refused to reveal his real name. Sarge's dream was fulfilled: To die after Grif. Simmons assumed Sarge's identity after Sarge's death and commanded soldiers but was exposed. He is currently awaiting execution in a military prison. Grif was killed by Sarge before Sarge died. Donut married an exotic dancer and has twelve children with her. Church is an anger management social worker. Sister is a teacher at the famed Paris Hilton's School for Girls. Tucker went AWOL and was last seen on a stolen ship heading on a vector towards the alien home world. Caboose sold his life's story to a game company that based a video game on it. (The company is implied to be Microsoft and the game to be Halo) Alternative Ending 6 As Sarge was insulting the Blues over their "Big Blue Busted Ship" he is blasted by covenant fire. Following that Covenant Elites charge over the hill in Wraiths, Banshees, and Spectres yelling loud BLARGHs. After this, Elites mimic the first episode as Simmons speaks to Grif about why they're there. The ending ends as the Tucker looking elite asks what the Red are doing to church. Category: Season 5 Category: Episodes